Dueles Sasuke, dueles Sakura
by rosa.negra.c
Summary: Mientras pienso en ti y en lo que perdí quisiera evitar, a verme permitido amarte para perderte y me dueles Como le hubiese gustado no enamorarse de ella, de cada centímetro de ella, de sus miradas y sonrisas, como le hubiese gustado que su corazón no temblase cerca de aquella molesta ojijade Y ahora, ahora sacrificaría su vida por la de ella, por la de Sakura. [SasuSaku]


_Hola :D Feliz Navidad atrasada para todos quienes se han metido aquí por curiosidad. Bueno comentarles a quienes me siguen, y a quienes no también jaja, que he estado desaparecida por razones emocionales, hace cuatro meses termine con mi ex novio de cinco años, con aquel que alguna vez soñé casarme, ah sido muy compleja para mi esta situación, no terminamos de lo mejor, por lo que ah sido un proceso muy doloroso._

 _Sin querer aburrir con mis temas personales he traido este One-Shoots escrito de la canción "Dueles" de Jesse &Joy, ambientado e inspirado un poco en el video clip. Les pido disculpas si los personajes me quedaron con Ooc, pero de igual manera espero logren disfrutar de la historia [final triste-aviso altiro :c], así que sin más nos leemos abajo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Cuando estabas junto a mi**_

 _ **Nuestra luz era celestial  
Que más podía pedir  
Encontré la felicidad**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasuke Uchiha, ex renegado de la Aldea Oculta de las Hojas, quien había vuelto poco más de un año de su viaje expiatorio a aquel lugar que alguna vez había odiado, ahora se encontraba allí, sentado en una sala blanca, mientras observaba dormir a aquella _molesta_ muchacha de cabellos rosas.

Aún podía recordar el día en que había vuelto a la aldea, el día en que Sakura Haruno le esperaba con una sonrisa tras enterarse de su llegada, una tímida y sonrojada sonrisa. Una pequeña sonrisa abarco el rostro del pelinegro, aquel recuerdo lo tenía grabado muy dentro de él, entre sus recuerdos más atesorados.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sin aviso  
Nuestro paraíso nos dejó  
Y ahora tu recuerdo  
Me hace sombra al corazón**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El ruido de la puerta llamó su atención. Tsunade entraba en compañía de Shizune, su rostro denotaba total derrota, lo cual lo noto al ver sus ojos color miel; hinchados y rojizos.

-Sasuke-pronunció ella. La voz amarga denotaba que lo que vendría no sería fácil.

-Tsunade- respondió él. Su voz grave intencionaba que la mujer fuese directa.

-Lo siento- mascullo bajando la mirada. Shizune miro la reacción de él. Su ceño fruncido y el cuerpo tenso- No existe cura para esto Sasuke. El veneno que usaron con Sakura es muy fuerte-hablo ella mirando el suelo, impotente- Y yo…

-Hn, si existe una cura- siseo él interrumpiéndole y mirándole- Sabes que existe- Tsunade y Shizune se miraron sorprendidas. Las expresiones en sus caras mostraban preocupación y disgusto.

-Uchiha- demando ella- Si Sakura se enterará…ella….-susurro- No puedes enfrentarte a ese hombre, sabes lo que significa- negó la mujer.

-Mientras ella viva lo Valera-susurro él observando a la ojijade dormir en un sueño profundo por los relajantes inyectados por Tsunade.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hoy se cumple un mes  
Que ya no me ves, te fuiste nada más  
Quisiste renunciar a quererme  
Y como dueles **_

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

El moreno caminaba por las calles de Konoha en dirección a la Torre del Hokague, mientras lo hacía no podía dejar de pensar en aquello que haría, pero lo valdría, si él debía morir por salvarla a ella, lo haría. Mil veces lo haría, porque ella, ella había sacado su corazón de la profunda oscuridad, porque ella iluminaba su vida, porque ella merecía vivir.

Cuando entro a la oficina observo a Kakashi, Naruto y Tsunade. Una sonrisa surco en sus labios, la pelirrubia se había adelantado- Hn, veo que ya sabes Kakashi- hablo fuertemente. Los ojos de su amigo pelirrubio lo miraron preocupado

-Sasuke, Tsunade me ha dado el reporte sobre el estado de Sakura- respondió el peliplateado- Creo que podríamos analizar otras opciones.

-¿Opciones? Es de Sakura de quien hablamos Kakashi- respondió frunciendo el ceño- No dejaré que muera. No lo merece, ella no.

\- ¿Y qué crees que pasará cuando ella se entere del porqué de tu partida?-pregunto Tsunade molesta- ¿Qué crees que pasara cuando ella entienda que nunca volverás, Uchiha?

-Teme- hablo esta vez, Naruto- Sakura-Chan nos importa a todos, lo sabes, pero jamás nos perdonará si tú haces esto.

El pelinegro les dio la espalda bajando la mirada, mientras apretaba sus puños y su ceño se fruncía-Molesta-siseo para sí mismo y una repentina sonrisa se asomó en él. Estaba decidido dijeran lo que dijeran- En tres días partiré Kakashi, así que espero mi permiso para salir de la aldea. Después de año nuevo partiré.

Sin otra palabra el Uchiha salió de la oficina dejando a Naruto con la mirada perdida, mientras Kakashi negaba con su rostro- ¿Lo harás, no?- pregunto Tsunade mirando por el gran ventanal del lugar- Ese idiota la ama de verdad Kakashi, esta vez no podemos interferir.

-Pero vieja-susurro el pelirrubio mirándole sorprendido.

Con un suspiro Kakashi tomo las hojas necesarias para empezar a rellenar los papeles- Deberás ser fuerte Naruto. Sakura nos necesitará más que nunca.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mientras pienso en ti y en lo que perdí  
Quisiera evitar, a verme permitido amarte  
Para perderte y me dueles, como dueles**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura observaba como el pelinegro dormitaba a su lado, una tierna sonrisa se asomó en su blanquecino rostro-Sasuke-Kun-susurro, moviendo la mano que tenía aún encima de la suya.

El moreno abrió los ónixs lentamente, mirándole como si de eso dependiera su vida-¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-Kun?-preguntó ella, desde el día en que ella había sido internada en el Hospital de Konoha, el pelinegro con sus típicas frases le había ordenado a la ojijade volver a llamarle con ese sobrenombre que el tanto amaba en secreto.

-Hn- negó con la cabeza, mientras ella lo observaba con dudas.

-Tsunade-Sama me comentó que aún no encuentran la cura- hablo ella mirando los carbones del pelinegro, quien frunció el ceño- No te pongas así, sé que mejoraré y luego de eso podré acompañarte en tus viajes.

Sasuke observo a la Haruno guardando cada facción de su rostro en su memoria, hubiese querido activar su Sharingan, pero sabía muy bien que eso no serviría, pues ella se daría cuenta. Sin percatarse de cómo, su cuerpo se acercó a ella, mientras acariciaba su mejilla suavemente, provocando en ella un leve rubor.

-Sasuke-susurro ella. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como si dentro de sus ojos estuviese la luna más brillante en medio de la oscuridad.

-Hn- respondió él sin quitarle la mirada a la pelirrosa- ya veremos, Sakura.

Como le hubiese gustado no enamorarse de ella, de cada centímetro de ella, de sus miradas y sonrisas, como le hubiese gustado que su corazón no temblase cerca de aquella molesta ojijade, debió haberse marchado tan pronto como había llegado, pero no, ahí se quedó, cerca de ella, cerca de los lazos que alguna vez juró destruir.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Los golpes en la piel  
Dejan marca y después se van  
Se van, se van, se van  
Pero me rompiste en dos  
Y no encuentro reparación**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Si tan solo hubiese podido ir en aquella misión con Sakura. Si tan solo la hubiesen encontrado antes, si tan solo pudiese haberla salvado antes, si tan solo ella no fuese su debilidad. Pero no, y por eso él se culpaba, porque aquel mounstro lo buscaba a él, porque aquella muchachita tan solo fue su caña de pescar, su trampa, y ahora, por su culpa ella estaba allí, internada, muriendo día a día.

Si tan solo…pero ya no existían esas posibilidades. Por más que quisiera, por más que anhelara secretamente viajar a solas con la molesta pelirrosa, por más que quisiera quedarse a su lado para siempre, sabía que eso ya no era posible. Porque a veces los sueños en eso se quedan, en sueños.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sin aviso  
Nuestro paraíso nos dejó  
Y ahora tu recuerdo  
Me hace sombra al corazón**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tres días después se celebraba el año nuevo. Sasuke había prometido pasar la noche con Sakura. Si bien ella no comprendía mucho las actitudes del pelinegro, dentro de sí misma su corazón se alegraba de tenerlo cerca.

Desde el día en que la habían envenenado en aquella absorta misión que tuvo, desde que la habían internado en el Hospital, Sasuke no se había despegado de su lado, incluso más que el mismo Uzumaki. Sabía bien que entre ambos algo ocurría, antes de todo lo ocurrido ella había prometido a Sasuke acompañarle sus nuevas misiones, y aunque él no había aceptado, ella sabía que lo haría.

Pero ahora todo era diferente, todo. Desde que la habían envenenado habían días en que la fiebre, los vómitos, las alucinaciones y el dolor eran constantes, otros, en que simplemente su cuerpo no respondía.

Sasuke observaba a la Haruno que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, quedaba pocos segundos para la media noche y ella aún no salía de sí misma, pero pronto la luz de los fuegos artificiales inundo la habitación. Ella le miro sorprendida, mientras el sonreía de medio lado.

-¿Qué haces Sasuke?-preguntó ella, mientras él la tomaba en brazos.

-Hn, no seas molesta Sakura- respondió él con una leve sonrisa.

El pelinegro camino por los pasillos del Hospital con una sorprendida Sakura hasta llegar a la azotea, allí, con pleno cuidado la sentó y la ojijade observo los fuegos artificiales totalmente sonriente- Gracias- susurro, mientras las luces iluminaban su mirada.

-Feliz año nuevo Sakura-susurro él, provocando un escalofrío en su cuerpo y una sonrisa aún más brillante.

-Feliz año nuevo, Sasuke-respondió mirándole levemente.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hoy se cumple un mes  
Que ya no me ves, te fuiste nada más  
Quisiste renunciar  
A quererme y como dueles**_

 _ **Mientras pienso en ti y en lo que perdí  
Quisiera evitar, haberme permitido amarte  
Para perderte y me dueles, como dueles**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Durante la madrugada Uchiha Sasuke salía nuevamente de la aldea, buscando aquella cura que tan solo alguien podría tener, sabiendo cual era el precio de aquello camino en dirección a aquel lugar, donde seguramente lo estarían esperando, en la Aldea de la Piedra, donde los rituales entre sacerdotes y demonios eran una constante en el lugar.

-Así que has venido-pronuncio aquella figura que lo esperaba entre las sombras de los árboles.

-Hn-mascullo el pelinegro- haremos un trato, tú me dejarás enviar la cura y yo, yo te daré mi cuerpo.

-Es una propuesta muy buena Uchiha, espero comprendas que morirás de la manera más dolorosa posible- aclaro el hombre observándole de lejos.

Sasuke observo directamente los ojos de aquel hombre, si es que así se le podía llamar a aquella cosa que se hacía pasar por sacerdote. Desde que habían escuchado del clan, así como su historia y sus innumerables poderes, Sasuke era una presa deseada para la tortura y el sacrificio para tratar con los demonios que manejaban la aldea, y entonces, cuando supieron de Sakura, comprendieron la forma más acertada de llevar a cabo su maléfico plan.

Aquel demonio, transformado en un humano tiro el frasco a las manos del Uchiha, quien suspiro aliviado-Molesta, tal vez sea la próxima vez- susurro para sí mismo, aceptando claramente su destino. Todo por ella, por mantenerla a salvo. No pelearía, aun sabiendo que tal vez podría, jugar con demonios no era común, pero esta vez cedería, cedería solo para mantenerla salvo a ella.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ve a ser libre y a ser feliz  
Ya da lo mismo aquí  
Mi gozo alguien que conocí  
Si aún extraño y el olor del jenosi-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Naruto ¿Dónde está Sasuke?-preguntó la pelirrosa a su amigo, quien le miraba angustiado-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

El Uzumaki miro a su amiga, mientras un nudo en la garganta se formaba, mientras se levantaba para darle la espalda. Hubiese querido que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, hubiese querido prometerle de nuevo a su hermana que Sasuke estaría de vuelta, pero sabía que realmente eso no ocurriría, Sasuke había aceptado su destino.

Sakura comenzó a toser fuertemente, los síntomas día a día eran peores, la sangre escurría de su boca- N…Naruto- susurraba entre la tos.

-¡Sakura-Chan!- gritó al mirarle- ¡Sakura-Chan!- gritó nuevamente-todo estará bien, lo prometo.

Prontamente la Haruno se desmayó en la camilla, mientras Tsunade y Shizune entraban al oír los gritos del ojiazul, ambas la sedaron, mientras ella solo pronunciaba el nombre del ojinegro.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hoy se cumple un mes  
Que ya no me ves, te fuiste nada más  
Quisiste renunciar a quererme  
Y me dueles**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Durante la noche un Halcón entró por la ventana, sorprendiendo a Naruto, quien estaba a un lado de su amiga- Teme-susurro tomando el frasco y dos notas que traía el ave.

Al tomar una de ellas, tan solo pudo leer un "Cuídala" escrito por su tan amargado amigo, una sensación pesada se tomaba el cuerpo del ojiazul, de pronto su respiración dolió y sus ojos se tornaron más brillosos de lo común-Sasuke-susurro con el alma hecha pedazos.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, Tsunade hacía acto de presencia- ¿Qué sucede Naruto?-preguntó ella preocupada al notarlo cabizbajo, mirando la nada.

El rubio tan solo levantó el frasco con su mano, mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. La ojimiel, sorprendida llevo las manos a su boca-Solo me pidió que la cuidase-susurro. Su voz rota denotaba toda la situación- De…dejo una nota para Sakura-Chan también.

Un suspiro pesado salió de la boca de Tsunade- Maldito Uchiha- susurro mirando el cielo.

.

.

Sakura despertaba, a su lado estaba sentado Naruto, pese a que su rostro mostraba felicidad, sus ojos reflejaban todo lo contrario, al igual que Kakashi y Tsunade, quien le hacía los últimos chequeos.

-¿Qué sucedió?-susurro con voz apagada mirando su entorno

-Estas a salvo Sakura- hablo la ojimiel con una sonrisa diminuta- Te hemos aplicado la cura, en unas horas estarás de maravilla.

La ojijade observo a su maestra, más no sonrió, algo dentro de ella se removía, como si supiera que el peor dolor de su vida se acercara- ¿Dónde está Sasuke?-pregunto, temiendo la respuesta- ¿Cómo dieron con la cura?

Kakashi observo de reojo a Naruto, quien la miró preocupado. El peliplateado se acercó a ella con cautela- Sakura…-comenzó a decir el hombre mayor, pero fue interrumpido por la joven.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mientras pienso en ti y en lo que perdí  
Quisiera evitar, a verme permitido amarte  
Y no sabes cuánto dueles, dueles, dueles  
Me dueles, como dueles**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido. El silencio inundo nuevamente el lugar- ¡¿Dónde mierda está?!

Naruto observo a su amiga con una sonrisa triste, mientras se acercó a ella, de su bolsillo tomo el frasco, ahora vacío, junto con la nota del ojinegro. La muchacha tomo temblorosa ambas cosas, su corazón se agito y dolor le invadió cuando leyó _"Te amaré siempre, molesta.S.U."_

-No…-susurro, mientras las lágrimas amontonadas en sus ojos comenzaron a salir y empapar sus mejillas-No…Naruto, esto es una broma-susurro con voz desgarradora

-Sakura-Chan-susurro el rubio triste

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque lo hiciste Sasuke?-susurraba entre gemidos de dolor. Sentía que el pecho dolía, es como si doliese vivir, respirar.

-Él sabía cuál era el precio para verte viva, Sakura-hablo Kakashi tratando de estar sereno. También dolía, Sasuke había sido su alumno, no lo había logrado salvar, pero había regresado y ahora, ahora el ya no estaba con ellos-Él te amaba, él te amaba y verte morir día a día era algo que él no lograba soportar.

Sakura lloró desconsoladamente en los brazos de su amigo, de su hermano, ambos habían perdido, él a su amigo, a su hermano, ella, ella al amor de su vida y como dolía, pero viviría, por él, haría que su sacrificio valiera la pena.

* * *

 _Chan~_

 _Bueno, como dije no fue un final feliz, creo que refleja un poco lo que pienso hoy; no siempre todo resulta como uno quiere, la vida da muchos giros y vueltas sorpresivas, inesperadas. Para ser felices debemos conocer el dolor._

 _Espero no me tiren tomates, ni lechigas, ni nada por el estilo :c & a pesar del final hayan disfrutado la historia._

 _Disculpen si hubo algún error ortográfico u algo._

 _Espero sus opiniones :D_

 _Saludos, una Mila con el corazón un poco roto._


End file.
